


Cheese// Сыр

by archeoptah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Чтобы доказать, что уже вырос, Сиэль после ужина делает необычный заказ. Но маленький мальчик всегда останется маленьким мальчиком, как бы он ни пытался доказать обратное.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469713) by [packardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packardian/pseuds/packardian). 



Тихий стук столового серебра о фарфор эхом отдавался в огромной обеденной зале. Роскошная комната, отделанная красным деревом и дубом, находилась в безмолвии, за исключением звуков жевания и ножа, прорезающегося через мягкое мясо. Как всегда, блюдо было идеально приготовлено — меньшего и не ожидалось от тех, кто служил семье Фантомхайв.  
Шелковистые, черные как смоль волосы слегка задели повязку на глазу, когда Сиэль потянулся за следующей частью своего ужина. Его дворецкий стоял подле него — с салфеткой на руке, готовый стереть любое пятно, которое появится на сшитом вручную костюме его молодого хозяина. Но конечно, ничего подобного бы не произошло. Сиэль запачкал свою рубашку лишь во время последнего ужина с семьей. Так давно, что мальчик уже даже забыл, каково это, принимать пищу и говорить с кем-то о вещах, не связанных с бизнесом. Сейчас же трапеза проходили в относительном молчании, только Себастьян иногда осведомлялся, не желал ли его хозяин еще воды или соуса к жаркому.  
Сиэль прикрыл глаза и едва слышно выдохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула. По тихому шуршанию перчаток по скатерти он догадался, что Себастьян убирает со стола.  
— Себастьян, — в конце концов проговорил юный граф. — Принеси мне сыра.  
— Как пожелаете, — если дворецкий и был удивлен, он этого не показал, только кивнул, приложив руку к груди, и скрылся в направлении кухни со стопкой тарелок.  
Сиэль подпер рукой подбородок, пока ожидал свое блюдо с сыром. Вечером он обычно удовлетворял свое пристрастие к сладкому различными кремовыми десертами или шоколадными пудингами, которые Себастьян готовил в течение всего дня, но после сегодняшней встречи с Лау и того, как его подразнили за детское поведение из-за его предпочтений к еде, настроение Сиэля испортилось и он был намерен доказать, что он больше не неоперившийся птенец — но кому и как он это собирался доказывать, оставалось загадкой. Конечно, это не значило, что ему не нравился сыр — он его любил. Когда графу приходилось быть на официальных приемах, он часто брал несколько ломтиков сыра, когда блюдо подносили к его концу стола. В поместье Себастьян, зная о любви хозяина к сладкому, всегда приносил ему чего-нибудь подслащенного.  
Дверь обеденной залы скрипнула, извещая о прибытии дворецкого.  
— Господин, я убежден, что это — первый раз, когда Вы попросили сыр после ужина. Вкусы молодого господина меняются, — неприкрытая насмешка в голосе Себастьяна свидетельствовала о том, что демону доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как покраснели кончики ушей его хозяина от замешательства, когда его так просто раскрыли.  
— Заткнись, — раздраженно бросил Сиэль, схватившись за нож для сыра. — Сегодняшним вечером мне просто захотелось сыра, твои ехидные комментарии не требуются.  
— Ну разумеется, — Себастьян кивнул со всей серьезностью, скрыв ухмылку за занавесью длинных волос. Он выпрямился и замер в ожидании, когда Сиэль принялся нарезать Красный Лейстер.  
Виноградинка перекатывалась по крекеру с сыром, когда Сиэль готовился все это съесть.  
— Господин, знали ли вы, что сыр на ночь может вызвать кошмары? — заметил Себастьян мимоходом, почти радостно.  
Виноградинка скатилась на пол.  
— Себастьян! — сердито воскликнул граф, наблюдая, как его дворецкий грациозно поднимает виноградинку. Он отложил крекер, слегка нахмурившись.  
— Да, мой господин? — он отправил виноградинку в карман, смотря на мальчика сверху вниз с тенью неизменной улыбки.  
— Я... У меня не бывает кошмаров, — холодно проговорил Сиэль, а после отправил в рот еще четыре ломтика Лейстера и несколько кусочков Чеддера, почти с негодованием.  
Уголки губ Себастьяна дернулись вверх, а красные глаза зажглись чем-то таинственным.  
— Ну разумеется, господин.

***

Бесстыдные призрачные прикосновения к его телу, рука, измазанная в чем-то липком, опустилась на его горло, сжимая с неожиданной силой... Сиэль вскочил, тяжело дыша, с широко раскрытыми глазами, глубоко ночью. Он стряхнул с себя остатки сна, ловя ртом воздух, и опустил руки, которыми сжал свою тонкую шею. Его тело покрылось испариной, ночная рубашка соскользнула с круглого бледного плеча.  
Сердце Сиэля все еще отбивало бешеный ритм, когда он потянул на себя покрывало, прячась под ним от своих кошмаров. Его большая комната казалась более пустой, чем обычно, а темнота — более гнетущей. Он свернулся калачиком под толстым пуховым одеялом, пытаясь не думать о своем кошмарном сне. Но чем больше пытаешься не думать о чем-то, чем тяжелее это становится.  
Знакомое имя всплыло в его памяти.  
— Себ- Себас-, — выдохнул Сиэль, вцепившись пальцами в простыню. Аккуратный стук в дверь раздался даже раньше, чем он успел договорить.  
Теплый, мягкий свет свечи заполнил комнату, рассеивая тьму — это был Себастьян со свечой в одной руке и накрытым подносом в другой.  
— Господин? — он медленно приблизился к кровати, наблюдая за тем, как напряжение Сиэля спадает и тот опускает глаза. Напускная храбрость, что была во время ужина, исчезла, и вместо высокомерного графа, что держал в страхе весь преступный Лондон, остался уязвимый мальчик.  
— Возможно, господин желает десерт, который не съел на ужин? — Себастьян осторожно опустил свечу на прикроватный столик, прежде чем снять крышку с принесенного подноса.  
Пар и аромат теплого, подслащенного молока достиг Сиэля, и тот с интересом повел носом. Казалось, что Себастьян добавлял корицу в любое блюдо, которое бы ни готовил.  
— Теплое молоко очень помогает снимать стресс и обладает усыпляющим эффектом. Я приготовил теплый хлебный пудинг с корицей.  
Сиэль потянулся за предложенными ложкой и тарелкой и набросился на десерт, мигом позабыв про свой плохой сон.  
Себастьян склонил голову, поглядывая на мальчика. Он находил ироничным то, что его хозяин обращался к демону во времена нужды.  
Стук ложки по тарелке уведомил о том, что Сиэль закончил. Себастьян безмолвно убрал посуду и уже собирался уходить.  
— Подожди, — тонкий голос задержал его в помещении.  
Он обернулся к маленькой фигурке, которая казалась еще меньше на фоне подушек, что украшали кровать королевских размеров.  
— Останешься, пока я не засну?  
— Господин, показываете свою слабость? — спросил он, поддразнивая, но все же вернулся.  
— Просто хочу света, вот и все, — пробурчал Сиэль, пряча порозовевшие щеки в подушке.  
Себастьян ухмыльнулся, подоткнув покрывала — Сиэль зарылся в постельное белье.  
— Как прикажете, господин, — сказал он мягко, устраиваясь в кресле в ногах кровати, чтобы присматривать за мальчиком. — Я останусь, на сколько пожелаете.


End file.
